


Save the Date

by noxsoulmate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Big Bang 2017, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mostly Jody's POV, Revenge, based on a real life event (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: When Officers Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum get a call to a possible break-in at St. Patrick’s Cathedral down in Manhattan, New York, they were expecting a lot. However, catching Dean Winchester, son of their NYPD-Chief, and Castiel Novak, nephew of their Archbishop, was definitely not on the list.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes my second Castiel Big Bang fic :D I started this over a year ago, but never finished it ... until the Cas BB came around ^_^ and now thanks to [Janimoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon) it has amazing art added (update April 21st: the art is now included, hope you'll love it just like I do <3 )
> 
> This fic is very loosely based on an incident that really happened in Cologne, Germany. Obviously, I had to tweak it here and there so it would fit with Destiel and the other characters, but the main premise was the same :) Please know that I relocated the story from Cologne to St. Patrick’s Cathedral in New York simply because I did a Google picture search and this was the building I liked the most. This does NOT mean that the character of “Zachariah” is based on the current or any previous or future Archbishops of St. Patrick’s Cathedral. I do NOT, in any way, shape, or form, mean any disrespect to any of them, the community, or the Cathedral itself. This is a work of fiction.

** Save the Date **

 

“Cas, are you really sure about this?”

“Yes! Dean, I promise you: I want to do this. That is, if you still feel the same way?”

“Hell yes. But your Uncle …”

“Can rot in hell for all I care, we’ve been over this! Your Father?”

“I’ve got Sam and Bobby, you know that’s all the family I need. Besides you, of course.”

“Good, then let’s do this. I’m done talking and I’m done hiding.”

Without hesitation, Castiel Novak opened the heavy bronze doors of St. Patrick’s Cathedral just far enough and slipped inside. Dean Winchester glanced around one last time before following. His duffle with all the supplies they would need safely secured under his arm, he let his fiancé lead them to their hiding place for the night.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was close to half past six on a Sunday morning when Officers Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum got the call: a possible break-in on Fifth Avenue, just two blocks down from their current location. Archbishop Zachariah had called and reported voices in St. Patrick’s Cathedral, still closed at this time of day. Jody turned the car around while Donna answered the call from dispatch, letting them know they were on the case and would call for backup if needed.

“Who does something like this?” Donna asked, her eyes focused ahead. “Breaking into Churches. Is nothing sacred anymore?”

“No, I guess not,” Jody answered, patiently listening to the rambling that followed. It had taken her some time to get used to the bubbly young woman who had become her partner only a few years ago. Her old partner, a gruff man named Rufus, had never really talked to her. She wasn’t even sure if it was the fact that she was a woman or that she’d been so young when partnered with him or if he was simply a grumpy old fart. Whatever it was, it had been a silent partnership for almost a decade. So when Rufus retired and young Donna became her new partner , it was as different as night and day. Donna was anything but gruff and silent and it had taken Jody a while to get over being irritated whenever Donna talked to her or when she had to answer.

These days, however, she found comfort in Donna’s constant babbling. More importantly, she knew the woman was able to keep her cool in dangerous situations and that she could count on her. If Donna needed the quirky attitude as a compensation for that, so be it. Jody found it helped her as well to a certain degree.

“Maybe it’s just homeless people, searching for somewhere to spend the night,” Donna suggested. Jody hoped she was right; it would make the situation so much easier to handle.

When they reached the Cathedral they could see Archbishop Zachariah in the early morning light, beckoning in their direction – as if that would make them reach the doors any faster or as if they would possibly miss the huge Cathedral itself.

Jody barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

The two officers got out of the car and approached the Archbishop.

“Thank the Lord, you’re here.”

“Good morning, Archbishop Zachariah. Tell us what happened,” Donna greeted politely. They knew the balding man very well, both of them living close by and attending his Mass every Sunday. Today, they had planned to head over together right after the end of their shift.

“I came here a bit earlier this morning. You see, I couldn’t find my briefcase at home and I wanted to check if I’d left it here,” the Archbishop explained, looking flustered. “I was just about to unlock the door, when I heard voices inside. I kept the door locked and called 911.”

“You did well,” Jody assured him. She wasn’t a big fan of the man, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to be harmed while trying something stupid, like playing hero. Not that he was the type of person one would expect to be a hero.

They asked him to unlock and open the door and then to stay back and let the officers handle it. Gun at the ready, Jody counted down from three. When she reached one, Archbishop Zachariah unlocked the door and pulled it open in one smooth motion – testimony of having done so almost daily for close to twenty years now. Jody and Donna charged in. It didn’t even take a second for one of their flashlights to light up the back of a moving body. “NYPD, don’t move!”

The person, now clearly discernible as a man, froze immediately, hands in the air. He was standing in the middle of the aisle, a few yards down from them. Checking the surroundings quickly, Jody spotted a second man just a few steps ahead of the first culprit, his pose similar.

“Keep your hands in the air where we can see them,” she ordered with all the authority her voice could project. Just because they had listened to her the first time, didn’t mean they wouldn’t pull something now. From their clothing alone she could tell they weren’t dealing with homeless people. Both men were tall and seemed to be well built. She didn’t fancy a fight with either of them.

Their steps resounded in the empty Cathedral as Donna and Jody drew closer. “Now, turn around slowly and don’t try anything stupid. We have weapons trained on you.”

It took a second of hesitation, until first one – the one a bit further ahead – and then the second man turned around. When the light hit their faces, Jody couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Dean? Castiel?” She lowered her weapon just a little, not sure how to react to this. The son of Chief Winchester and the nephew of the Archbishop himself were probably the last two people Jody thought she’d find here.

“Hey, Jody,” Dean answered, sending her a sheepish smile. The man knew his charms never worked on her, but she was still surprised he didn’t even try it. “Donna,” he added, nodding towards her partner.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We … well …” Turning around, Dean looked at Castiel for an answer. Moving slowly as if to show he wasn’t planning to escape or posing a threat, Castiel stepped next to Dean. The movement shook Jody from her confusion and she finally lowered her gun for real, putting it away, along with her flashlight. She’d known these two since they’d been in diapers, and even though Dean had acted out during his teenage years, both of them were respected and well-loved members of their community. They wouldn’t do anything to hurt her or Donna.

Her partner followed her example.

“We didn’t steal anything,” Castiel told her, carefully lowering his hands. After gauging Jody’s reaction, Dean lowered his as well.

Jody frowned. “That wasn’t my question.” Looking both men up and down in the early morning light filtering in through the windows, she could see them sharing looks of uncertainty. Something was clearly up, she just had to find out what it was. “How did you two get in?”

“We … ehm …”

“Were you here all night?”

“Well, we …”

“Seriously, guys?” This started to get ridiculous. “Can’t you two give me a straight answer?”

To her surprise, Castiel seemed to be amused by her statement, irritating her when he replied, “That might be challenging.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, confusing her even more. Looking over to Donna, her partner only gave her a confused look, apparently not understanding what was so funny either.

Both men sobered up, eyes focusing past the two officers. Before Jody could check, she heard the voice of Archbishop Zachariah behind her. “Castiel? Son, what are you doing here? And Dean Winchester, is that you? Why would you two be in here?”

As the man spoke, Castiel’s face became expressionless, his posture rigid as ever. No one spoke for a few seconds.

Trying to break the tension, almost palpable in the air, Jody went back to interrogating. “Was this a dare? Stay a night in an old Church? Aren’t you two a bit old for childish dares?”

“It wasn’t a dare,” Castiel told them, eyes still coldly fixed on his uncle, his lips in an unusual sneer.

And then something happened that Jody had seen so many times before, but had never given another thought to.

Not until now.

Not until this very moment that suddenly seemed to put everything into perspective. Dean laid a gentle hand on Castiel’s shoulder and the man seemed to visibly relax, leaning into the touch. Seeking comfort from it.

_That isn’t possible._

_Or is it?_

How had she never noticed it before?

Her partner seemed to have the same revelation as Jody had.

“Oh no, guys, please tell me you did not spend the night in here doing what I think you were doing.”

Jody’s eyes widened. They wouldn’t, right? Not that she had a problem with the relationship itself, but this was a Church and she really didn’t fancy arresting the Chief’s son as well as the Archbishop’s nephew for defiling it. That would be one hell of a headline.

“NO!” both men answered at once, turning slightly red, although Dean seemed to look a bit guilty. Maybe they hadn’t done it – but Dean Winchester had certainly thought about it. Jody couldn’t hide her grin at that.

“Officer Hanscum!” Archbishop Zachariah sounded outraged. “With all due respect to your fine work, but please refrain from suggestions like _that_! My nephew is no sinner. He would never even think of something like … like _that_ …”

As he went on reprimanding Donna, Jody watched the two men in front of her closely, seeing their faces getting stonier with each spoken word.

“And also, he will one day follow in my place –”

“That is never going to happen, _Uncle_ ,” Castiel cut in, venom in his voice. Jody could see Dean’s grip on his shoulder tighten. A snarky grin spread over Castiel’s face. “Before you go on believing you have any right to speak for me, maybe you want to check the hymnbook.”

Jody looked over at the Archbishop and even in the early morning light, she could see him pale. “Castiel, what have you done?”

The young man didn’t answer while the satisfied smile on his face never wavered. Dean wore a similar look.

As the silence went on, the Archbishop gave in at last and reached for the closest hymnbook. Leafing through it quickly, it fell open to a section where a paper seemed to stick between its pages. Jody had never heard a startled squeal as high-pitched as that of the Archbishop.

“How dare you? What is this? What did you do to my nephew?”

Realizing just a second too late that the man was directing his ire against Dean, Jody and Donna were still able to both get a firm grip on the man’s arms, flanking him, keeping him away from the younger men. Castiel had taken a small, yet clearly protective step in front of Dean, which the other man didn’t seem to like at all, pulling him back at his side.

“Okay, let’s all calm down here. Now, Archbishop, please let me see this.”

“Yes, Officer Mills, look at this! This is outrageous, it’s abominable!”

Taking the book from the man’s trembling hands, Jody picked up the loose paper and put the book aside. It was a kind of flyer and just one look at it made her smile. How had she never seen this coming?

It was a close-up of Dean and Castiel in black and white. Their upper bodies to just above the waist filled the whole picture, both of them naked. Dean was facing the camera full on, Castiel with his back to it, his body partly covering Dean’s right side, face turned towards the camera as well. His hand was laid on Dean’s chest, his fingers almost touching Dean’s tattoo – a tattoo that was well known to members of the police force in New York. As was the fact that all three Winchester men wore it over their hearts as a tribute to the late Mary Winchester, wife of John and mother of Dean and Sam. Now, Dean’s tattoo had an addition: two black wings spread at the sides of the pentagram, not quite touching the flames, but clearly part of it. What caught Jody’s eyes even more, however, was the tattoo on Castiel’s back. Huge wings spread across his shoulder blades, reaching far down his arms and back. This didn’t look like a new tattoo, but the flaming pentagram in the middle of his shoulder blades did. Just like Dean’s wings, Castiel’s pentagram seemed like a newer addition. Even in the black and white picture both of their skins still seemed to be healing. It was obvious what they had done and it was such a beautiful gesture Jody almost felt her eyes well up.

The only touch of color on the flyer came from the words “Save the Date” in an elegant, ivory colored writing, as well as a date for this fall.

 

 

How long had these two been together in secret that they were already engaged and announcing their wedding? Because that was clearly what she was holding in her hand: a wedding announcement.

“Officer Mills, you have to do something,” the Archbishop’s high-pitched voice cut into Jody’s reverie.

Looking up from the picture, she studied the two men in front of her. She’d thought she’d known them so well. She’d thought them friends, just friends, ever since middle school. In their freshman year, she’d been called to the school by an outraged mother. Apparently, Dean had beaten up said mother’s son and the woman had told the officers to take Dean in or she would sue the police force for covering for the son of one of theirs. John, back then already in line to one day become the next Chief, had told Jody and Rufus to just do it, that his son needed to learn a lesson. Jody had been so conflicted. She’d _known_ something was up. That there was more to the story than Dean would tell them. She wouldn’t have had another choice but to take him in, if it hadn’t been for Castiel. Quiet, calm, always collected Castiel had stood up and finally told their side of the story. As it turned out, the boy Dean had beaten up had bullied Castiel for months on end. He’d threatened him to do much worse should Castiel ever tell a soul. But he’d chosen to risk more bullying than to see Dean being punished for defending him. Castiel had made a deal with the boy's mother, offering not to press assault charges against her son if she arranged for Dean to be freed, and the both of them to be left alone. It had all been resolved without court or the police having to step in again.

And that’s how it always had been. Two friends, sticking together, taking care of each other, not letting anyone harm the other. Everybody knew that; knew them. Knew not to mess with either of the two friends.

Only, they weren’t just friends, as it seemed.

Looking at them now, she could see it. She could see it and really, it always had been so obvious. They always stood just a bit too close. Their touches would always linger for just a moment too long. They would always look at each other as if they knew the other one’s thoughts. It had always been there, everybody else had just been too blind to see it.

Jody could hear the Archbishop still ranting beside her, but her gaze was solely locked on these two men. They held her gaze, not shying away, but both looks were mixed with various feelings. The one feeling she could detect most clearly was fear. Were they scared of how she would react?

Scared or not, they were still standing strong. A united force no one would ever be able to separate. All Jody could do in this moment was to send them a watery smile. Did they really fear she’d think any less of them once she found out?

Apparently, they had, because both men relaxed once they saw her smile. It was minute, but it was there. That was, until Zachariah made himself known with much more force.

“Officers, I want him arrested. Now!”

Even before she asked, Jody knew she wouldn’t like the answer. “For what exactly?”

“Is it not obvious? For … for the filthy and disgusting acts he must have done to my Nephew!”

Bristling, both officers turned towards the man. Jody could see Donna going red, but thankfully her partner had herself in check. It was probably wise to be the one doing the talking.

“Archbishop, I’ll have to ask you to refrain from such accusations. And as you should well know: Homosexuality is not a reason to arrest someone.”

“But it’s a sin,” the man all but shouted and Jody knew she needed to get this situation under control as quickly as she could. She could see a vein on the man’s temple stand out and pulse.

“Not according to our laws. It’s Twenty Seventeen, not Seventeen Twenty.”

“The law of our Lord doesn’t care which year we have, He –”

“Alright, let me stop you right there,” Donna cut him off. She seemed to have her own emotions in check, but Jody could see she was having a hard time not punching the man. Jody couldn’t blame her. “As my partner has told you, we will not arrest either of them for being in a relationship. Now,” with that, Donna was about to turn toward the two men, obviously as eager as Jody to finish this whole ordeal rather quickly.

However, the Archbishop wasn’t done yet. “Then you have to arrest him for raping my nephew. Castiel would never –”

Once more, Zachariah was cut off, this time by Castiel himself.

“Don’t you _dare_ spread such lies,” he spat out, even stepping forward in a threatening manner. Instantly, Dean had an arm around the man’s chest, forcefully holding him back. It didn’t keep Castiel from talking. “Dean would never do that. And quite frankly, he never had to. Everything that happened between us was totally consensual.”

“There you have it, Officer Mills!” Zachariah fired back. Jody found herself with her hands on the Archbishop’s chest, slightly pushing him back so he wouldn’t come too close to Dean and Castiel. “He as good as admitted it. You know my nephew, you know him! He wouldn’t act like that.”

“Archbishop, enough.”

It seemed like the man didn’t hear a word Jody said. “It must be the influence of this sodomite –”

“Archbishop!”

“ – he has turned my nephew gay!”

“Enough!”

“He didn’t _turn_ me gay,” Castiel yelled back and even though Jody could understand the young man’s rage, she wished he’d been quiet so she’d be able to handle his uncle in some way. A look over her shoulder showed her that Donna was next to the two men, trying to calm Castiel down. It seemed to work just as well as over here. “You can’t _turn_ someone gay. I was _born_ this way, so obviously your _God_ made me –”

“That’s blasphemous, young man. Don’t go down that path! This isn’t you –”

“This _is me_. Don’t you see? I’ve known my whole life. You always thought I didn’t go out with girls because I wanted to follow your path. You were _wrong_!”

Jody could feel a bit of the fight leave Zachariah’s body. Yet, her hope that they’d be able to finally handle this like the grown-ups they all were, was dashed promptly.

“Let me help you,” the Archbishop begged. “I can arrange for a good clinic. There are treatments –”

“Woah,” Jody exclaimed, not believing she’d just heard that.

She wasn’t the only one enraged; Dean’s “What the fuck?” behind her was loud and clear. It was followed right away by Donna’s warning “Dean. Dean!” and Jody hoped her partner had the man in check. She had no time to look, not wanting to risk letting the Archbishop out of her sight.

“You have no right to send me anywhere,” she heard Castiel fire back, his voice echoing through the empty Cathedral. “I’m an adult and I have been for over seven years.”

“Okay, everybody _calm down_. _Now_. The next to talk will end with handcuffs and I mean it.”

Jody’s threat seemed to finally work. A quiet moment followed and the silence was ringing in her ears after all the shouting.

“Now, one thing at a time.”

Taking a deep breath, she took her hands away from the Archbishop carefully, making sure he wouldn’t use his new freedom to attack anyone. Pointing at him, she made it clear who she was talking to. “No one here is going to be arrested for anything that happened between these two –”

“But –”

“Quiet! I said no one will be arrested. That’s point one. Point two: I don’t wanna hear you say one more derogatory thing or I swear it will have consequences, understood?”

Looking as if he was praying for a lightning bolt to strike Jody down, the Archbishop only nodded.

“Good. Now, as to the actual reason we’re here.” Jody turned around, relieved that the two men didn’t look as hostile anymore. They were still glaring daggers at the Archbishop, but there was no need for Donna to hold either one back. Nevertheless, her partner was still carefully positioned in front of them.

“Dean, Castiel. Please tell me what exactly you’ve done here and how you got in. And I want a direct answer this time.”

Exchanging a quick glance, it was Dean who finally obeyed. “All we did was to distribute these flyers. The rest of the time we just talked.”

“And how did you get in?”

This time, Castiel answered. “We went in while the Cathedral was still open.”, Jody did a double take. That meant they’d sat tight for hours. Not for the first time she noticed the duffle bag Dean was carrying over his shoulder the entire time. Obviously, these two had planned it all out. They might have even gotten away with it had it not been for Archbishop Zachariah forgetting his wallet.

“And why? Why all …” At a loss for how to even name this whole thing, she simply held up the flyer. “… this?”

“Because we’ve had enough,” Cas replied, his voice still holding anger but clearly in much more control. “You know the man. You know all his sermons and his opinion and how he talks about the LGBTQ community. We had simply had enough of it.”

“And you seriously thought _this_ would change his mind?” Surely, these two couldn’t be that stupid.

The amused smiles that spread over both their faces told her clearly that, no, they weren’t that stupid. “Of course not,” Dean answered, letting Castiel continue. “Nothing will change his mind.”

Waiting for the rest of the explanation, Jody finally gave in and pressed further, “So you did it, because …?”

“Because we wanted to see his face when he has to explain this to his congregation.”

Before this, Jody would have never thought that Castiel had one malicious bone in his body. His grin while he spoke told her otherwise.

Nothing about this situation was ideal. But at least she wouldn’t have to press any charges here. The two men hadn’t broken in and to be exact, it wasn’t trespassing either, since the Cathedral had still been open when they entered. Maybe this could all be solved quietly.

Her hopes were killed when the Archbishop decided to talk once more.

“I’m _ashamed_ to call you my own blood, Castiel.”

“Same here, _Uncle_.”

“Archbishop,” Jody tried to blight any new argument. “You really should –”

“If your mother were still alive –”

“Leave my mother out of this,” Castiel cut in harshly. His fists were balled, but he didn’t seem like he was about to jump again. “You don’t get to talk for her.”

“Maybe God was wise in his decision to take her to Heaven so early.” There was this one moment Jody knew the clash was inevitable, but she couldn’t prevent it anymore. “She would have suffered so much seeing her only son become a sodomite!”

It wasn’t Castiel that jumped in the direction of the Archbishop. It was Dean.

“You son of a –”

Before either of the officers could react, Castiel was in front of Dean, pressing him back, effectively stopping his fiancé. Over the commotion, in which Donna also tried to restrain the young man, Jody could hear Castiel whisper things like, “he’s not worth it,” and, “don’t let him get to you,” and, “I don’t want to see you in jail”. Slowly, Dean calmed down, yet Castiel didn’t let go of him.

“I’m only speaking the truth,” Zachariah threw in and at that, Jody simply lost it.

“No, you shut the hell up.” To her immense satisfaction, the Archbishop actually flinched away at her harsh words. “I told you, no more derogatory slurs. This is the final warning. One more, and I will press charges against you for insulting an officer.” The surprised face was to be suspected, but knowing Donna, she was most likely waving at the Archbishop with a fake smile plastered on her face. The Archbishop’s shocked gaze over Jody’s shoulder proved her right. “Seeing that these two have neither broken nor stolen anything and also didn’t break in, I think it will be best to simply leave it at this.”

“But, Officer Mills. This was at least trespassing. I want them to be banned from my Cathedral. You have to –”

“I don’t have to do shit.”

Jody was on a roll here and quite frankly, she was fed up with this man. If St. Patrick’s hadn’t been her family’s congregation for generations, she’d have switched years ago. The Archbishop was tolerable most of the time, but, oh boy, had she had enough of his narrow minded world views. The fact that he didn’t even shy away from threatening his own nephew with “conversion therapy camps” showed her once and for all the true colors of the man responsible for their community.

No way would he get away with it.

“In fact,” she started again. “As it seems, you neglected to search the Cathedral before you closed up. You locked these poor boys inside.”

“ _What_?” the Archbishop squeaked, panic rising in his eyes.

“Thank God they’re such healthy young man,” she went on, voice sickeningly sweet. “Otherwise they might have starved half to death. Now, how would you have explained that?”

The vein at Zachariah’s temple was throbbing harder, his face turning a furious red. “You can’t do this, Officer Mills! I was the one to call you.”

“So what? Guess the boys just left their phones in the car and couldn’t call for help. Isn’t that so, boys?”

Turning around, she saw her partner trying to maintain a serious face, while both young men were grinning wildly. At her stern gaze, they reined in the grinning and nodded somberly.

“Actually, I have to ask: Dean? Castiel? Does either of you want to lodge a complaint for deprivation of liberty?”

“This is outrageous,” Zachariah started, but no one paid him any attention.

The two lovers looked at each oth before Castiel finally answered for them both. “No,” he said, looking his uncle straight in the eyes. “I think we’re good now.”

“Alright,” Jody replied cheerfully, evilly satisfied at the coloring of Archbishop Zachariah’s face. “In that case, you’re free to go.”

Sending the two officers a smile, Castiel took Dean’s hand and together they strode past them towards the entrance. Jody looked after them, seeing the first early churchgoers starting to enter. When the boys reached the door, Castiel turned around one last time. His smile was so bright it rivaled the rising sun. “Oh, and, _Archbishop_? You might want to hurry. The flyer you’ve found? There’s 4999 more of them all around the Cathedral.”

And with Dean’s booming laughter as background music, the couple left the Cathedral.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“You happy now?” Dean asked once they were outside and on their way to his car.

The grin Cas sent him was answer enough, but he replied anyway. “Absolutely.”

And because he finally could, Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss on his fiancé’s cheek. A family of four that passed them turned around and looked after them with stunned faces. Neither man cared. They knew them as churchgoers, so they would find out in a few minutes anyway.

It didn’t dampen Dean’s mood, not in the slightest. Laughing with glee, he threw his arm over his lover’s shoulder, pulled him in and kissed him square on the lips, for all the world to see. Cas’ answering smile was dazzling; drunk and high on their love and the newfound freedom, the two men made their way home. They would spend the rest of the day celebrating, waiting out the storm that was sure to come.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Two months later, a petition to have Archbishop Zachariah removed from St. Patrick’s Cathedral and its community was handed over to the people in charge. It was signed by 86 percent of the community, Chief John Winchester’s signature at the very top.

Zachariah was sent away and in his place followed a young and open-minded man. Archbishop Gabriel praised all kinds of love and handed out candy after every confession. His Masses soon lured more people into St. Patrick’s Cathedral than Zachariah’s were ever able to. The congregation flourished.

Dean and Castiel got married that fall in the middle of Central Park. Even though Archbishop Gabriel wasn’t allowed to wed them, he was still in attendance and the first to congratulate them.

He also christened all of their children and grandchildren.

And when it was finally legal for homosexual couples to marry in a Catholic Church, Dean and Castiel were the first couple to be wedded by Archbishop Gabriel in St. Patrick’s Cathedral.

 

**The End**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I made the collage a while ago when I first had the idea for this fic :)
> 
> As always, the biggest thanks goes to my wonderful beta [Feathers7501](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/) :D 
> 
> Like I said in the note at the beginning, something like that really did happen in Cologne, Germany, but of course I made huge changes. For one, there was no relation between the two men and the priest, and the two lady cops didn’t know any of the three men. Since there was no deep hate on a personal level, such as Cas and Dean have here for Zachariah, the whole thing was actually even funnier. Since the cops didn’t know the men, they actually put them in handcuffs and the guys were chuckling and joking the whole time. If you wonder how I know all this: we have a show here in Germany called “Auf Streife” (translates to “On patrol”) and it retells some real events the police have encountered, which is where I got this story from :)  
> Hope you liked what I made of it :)


End file.
